


Reunion

by Zebooboo



Series: VoG Boys Week 2020 [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Guardian Gather Up, M/M, Multi, Reunions, dressing up, the author's awful fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: Who knew dressing up for the first annual Ahamkara Hunt memorial could get so stressful.For VoG Week 2020.
Relationships: Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)
Series: VoG Boys Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Works about the Vault of Glass Fireteam





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I WANNA SCREAM A BIT, I'M REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE AND ALSO GO THANK GIL FOR SETTING VoG WEEK UP <3

“Pahanin, did you get the-”  
  
The Hunter pokes his arm out from the bedroom door, waving around the bottle of _‘Good Wine'_. Praedyth wants to chastise him for shaking it around so much and why does he even have it there with him, he should be getting _dressed._

And _Praedyth_ should be getting dressed but instead he’s rushing around the apartment, his hair all askew and damp from his shower and he’s got to grab the enamel medals he _still_ hasn’t polished from his workspace and they are all running so late already and where are his white ceremonial robes? The ones with the gold stitching on the hems and the high collar that Kabr nearly ruined by tossing it in with his sky blue tabard to wash.

He purses his lips and glares at the clock, breathing carefully through his nose. It’s alright, it’s fine, they’re just going to make a big entrance, Pahanin is always going on about _style_ and _presentation_ and _impact._ The presentation of the medals isn’t happening until the end anyway, Ikora doesn’t need to have the medal inscriptions _alphabetised, does she?_   
  
He jumps when hands drop like mountains on his shoulders and he realises he’s closed his eyes in the middle of the corridor and his breath has been coming short. Kabr is leaning down, looking at him with a critical eye lined in dark purple and pale gold dusting his cheekbones.

Looking at him takes Praedyth’s breath away. Kabr shushes him, presses a kiss to his forehead and the constant buzz in his mind starts to slow.

“It’s been a while, I know, but come on. Nobody is going to be on time, alright?” Kabr mumbles into his hair, rubbing his back soothingly. “Besides, we’re going to meet everyone, have some drinks and some laughs, that’s all.” 

Praedyth laughs and relaxes a bit. Kabr is right. It’s a night to meet friends, tell stories and remember the ones they have lost. Ikora giving him a knowing smirk if they come in late isn’t the end of the world.

Kabr smiles back and pecks him on the lips before steering him towards the bedroom with a pat on the bum. “Go let Phanin pamper you, he’s been waiting in there for ages and I need to check on the roasts.”

He squeaks indignantly and hops away with a smile on his face. 

When he peeks inside Pahanin is sprawled on the bed, sorting through their entire collection of jewelry; delicate chains and bulky bangles and teardrop earrings dotted with tiny amethysts. The bottle of proclaimed _Good Wine_ is sitting on the bedside table with the black, long sleeved gloves that he and Kabr got for Pahanin’s birthday some years ago.

He leans on the bed to press a kiss to the exposed shoulder of the open-backed, satin blouse, then another between the shoulderblades. “You will get your clothes wrinkled.” He mumbles against the warm skin, sweet scent of tangerines wafting up to tingle his nose.

Pahanin laughs and twists them around, hooking leather clad legs around him and appraising Praedyth from on top of the Warlock's thighs, tapping a finger on his chin, below his painted red lips.

There's the urge to kiss him, smear the red across Pahanin’s cheeks, but then there's going to be a lot of grumbling and a lot of distractions they can't have right now. 

Praedyth settles his hands on Pahanin's thighs and waits, eyes heavy lidded. Tonight is for looking, not touching. The hunter smirks and pulls them up on their feet, hands instantly flying to Praedyth's tangled hair. 

"Getting wrinkles would've been easier to deal with than this mess, didn't you brush it?" Praedyth groans as he's led to the sit at the divan, while Pahanin picks out brushes and pins and delicate gold chains and a set of sapphire studs for his lobes. 

"I did but then I had to help Kabr clean his silver greaves, I forgot to pull it back." Pahanin harrumphs at his excuse but runs a gentle brush over the tangles, fingers sectioning and pinning and tying off his hair expertly. "Hm, I guess I'll let it go this time. Kabr looks amazing with those greaves. Make him taller and more slender."

Praedyth closes his eyes and relaxes. "It's the heels. Impractical in combat but…"

Pahanin hums, "Very sexy out of a fight."

They laugh while Pahanin drapes gold and precious stones in his hair, pulls it back out of his face and above his ears and threads chains in the little braids holding it all back. 

Pahanin pats Praedyth on the back when he's done and hands him the pair of sapphire earrings to put on himself while he slips the amethyst teardrops in his own ears. 

He watches Pahanin's deft fingers secure the earrings in place before turning to him. He smiles and cups Praedyth's cheek. "How about some gold highlights this time, hm? Will go well with your robes."

Praedyth catches the hand in his, presses his lips to the knuckles. "Sounds amazing." Pahanin grins, the dark orange over his eyes making them seem like they sparkle in the light. 

Kabr walks in with his greaves and Praedyth's robes and Pahanin's heels in hand before Pahanin is done with his face, anxiety not letting him sit still. 

By the time they're done Kabr has pulled on his lavender button down with the extravagant, popped collar and is slipping on a slick, reinforced vest that has the look of weathered leather. 

Pahanin shoos him out of the seat so he can redo some work on his own eyeshadow and Praedyth can finally pull on his heavy robes. He relaxes, settles under the weight of them on his back and cinching at his waist with a sash. 

He kneels down to help Kabr with the buckles of the geaves, slick and heeled and when he stands up, Kabr feels like an endless presence. 

Praedyth looks from his kneel as Pahanin strides up in his high heels, pulling on his elbow length gloves and fixes the fall of the shirt under the collar and they both look exquisite, even in the shitty light of their bedroom. 

Kabr looks down with a furrowed brow and pulls him up, slipping a hand under Praedyth's jaw to tilt his head up. "Stand up Praedyth, we're dragon slayers tonight."

Pahanin snorts and goes to pick at their perfumes. "We're always dragon slayers. We don't need a memorial to become something again." He says haughtily and chooses a bottle that smells like summer sunlight and sea salt and gives it to Praedyth. 

He chuckles and dabs some on his throat and the inside of his wrists. "It's good to remember."

He hands back the bottle and picks his weeks-ago-polished, heeled boots out of the closet while Pahanin hums over the rest of the bottles, picking out a heady, almost alcohol smelling one for Kabr. It's the one that feels overpowering at first but mellows out to a sweeter and sweeter smell like aged liquor the longer time passes. 

Praedyth dares to look at the clock after fastening the boot buckles and sighs. "Are we fashionably late Pahanin or are we going to get accused of dalliances when we get there?" 

Pahanin grumbles and throws a scarf around Kabr's neck. "I'd love to be 'dallying', but I don't think that's going to be us this time. We'll get there in time."

Kabr's brow rises. "This time. And whose turn is it _this time_?" 

"Caliban's. Have you seen how he looks at Tevis lately? That man is starving for affection." Praedyth smiles and shakes his head, oh Hunter gossip, always a delight. 

Kabr snorts and starts shepherding them out. "Alright we'll see about that. Grab your things; wines, medals, throwing knives, sidearms, I've got the roasts by the door."

Praedyth's stomach grumbles at the reminder of food. "Any idea what the others are bringing?" 

Kabr looks thoughtful. "I think Rezyl is bringing ice cream cake."

"That's dessert." Pahanin says from the back. Praedyth slips into the workshop to get the box of medals, he hopes his work will hold up. His sidearm slips on his thigh holster. 

"Well, I think Zavala is making some kind of soup?" Kabr's gun is hanging from the second belt at his waist and he's holding the food containers. Pahanin holds the door open for them, and Praedyth wonders how he's concealed all his knives when he's wearing essentially half a blouse and skintight leathers. 

"Soup?! Oh man, we're gonna starve…"

"Well, Saint still has those grills in working condition…"

The door closes behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say go thank Gil about VoG week? I don't think I did.


End file.
